Triple Gillusion
|specialmoves=Trident Phantom The End (Triple Emblem Charge) |system = Emblem Charge System}} Triple=Gillusion (Japanese: トリプル=ギルシオン, Toripuru=Girushion) is an unreleased B-Daman to be part of the Emblem Charge System. It will be released in Japan on July 20, 2013 for 2,310円. It will be wielded by Ryoma in the Cross Fight B-Daman eS anime. Body Set: Gilcyon Head Part: Gillusion Head The Gillusion Head is composed of a combination between pieces of Left=Stallion and Right=Drake's own Heads. It borrows the black dragon helm from Drake but conversely uses more from Stallion. This includes the Stallion's pegasus "mane" placed between the dragon head, similar to a mohawk. It does however use two exclusive parts unseen on Left=Stallion which are pegasus-like fur pieces connected beside the dragon snout; creating kirin whiskers. Also, the two white eye-parts from both Left=Stallyon and Right=Drake are equipped. Emblem Parts Gillusion does not harbor its own Emblems but rather utilizes Left=Stallyon and Right=Drake's. Due to its design, Stallion and Drake's Emblem Parts cannot affect Gillusion's Core and only theirs. These consist of the red, hexagon-shaped Emblem fitted on the right Drake Arm and the blue, hexagon-like one found on the left Stallion Arm. Pushing these pieces will add additional friction and force to the Left and Right Cores when shooting B-Da Marbles. Stud Parts This B-Daman does not have Studs itself but because of being connected to Left=Stallion and Right=Drake, they act as Gilcyon's Stud Parts. Arm Parts: Gillusion Arms The Gillusion Arms have the same mold as its combined B-Daman - black with yellow decals for each fist. Its only distinction are Stallion's foot armor used as shoulder-pads here. The Cores Left and Right connect to these via a protrusion. Leg Part: Gillusion Leg Other than its Core, the Gillusion Leg is this figure's only part different in mold from Drake and Stallyon. It is black with a raised protrusion on each foot decorated with turquoise stickers. Along with this, it takes Drake's white Leg Part armour for use on this piece. Core Part: Triple Triple is unique in that it is the first three-in-one B-Daman Core. As the name suggests, it is connected to the Left and Right Cores and shares a Trigger also connected to them. The Triggers are connected via the pegasus helmet from Stallion, as well as the grip handles from Stallion and Drake. As a result, the pegasus helmet is pushed to fire B-Dama loaded in Left, Triple, and Right simultaneously. This is known as a Triple Shot, which was previously seen (yet under a different mechanism) with Omega Bahamut of Crash B-Daman. Mode Change: Triple Magazine Mode To achieve this form, you would need a Scope Magazine w/ Wide Magazine nozzle for the central Head Part, a System Magazine for the Drake Head, and a Cyclone Magazine for the Stallion Head. By adding these magazines to Gillusion, its load capacity for B-Dama is increased. Overall Cross Fight B-Daman eS (anime) Background Gillusion is the Ultimate Holy Beast and the opposite of the Phoenix. In ancient times, in an epic Break Bomber battle on Phoenix Battle Island, the two legendary B-Animals (in the form of their respective B-Damans) and their owners fought fiercely. The Phoenix and its wielder won out, leaving the Kirin B-Animal and its partner embittered at this defeat. Crest Land was formed as a result of that fateful battle. After its defeat, Gillusion (under unknown means) was separated into two different B-Daman. Centuries later, Gogyo Godai of Crest Land finds Right=Drake and gives it to his middle-born child, Ryoma. Prior to Ryoma's corruption, a man working for the prominent Shiranui Corporation named Genya Ankokuji finds Left=Stallion, and gives it to Ryoma, resurrecting Gillusion as the Ultimate Holy Beast took control of its own partner. Gallery Toyline Anime ES038.png|Revelation in the trailer for ES038. Trivia *Gillusion is a portmanteau of "gi'raffe" and "i'llusion". Category:Emblem Charge System Category:Cross Fight B-Daman eS Category:Unreleased